psimindfandomcom-20200214-history
Decalcify pineal gland
The primary goal of decalcifying your pineal gland is so that you can begin the process of pineal gland activation and begin the awakening of your third eye.There are two parts to pineal gland decalcification. The first is to stop any further calcification of your pineal gland which is caused by any lifestyle habits or environmental factors, e.g. flouride, etc. The second step is to work on reducing and removing the existing calcification and help to further develop your pineal gland.Below we will go through the methods you can take to achieve these two steps. STEP 1 – Stop further calcification of your Pineal Gland The key to stopping further calcification of your pineal gland is to firstly identify what causes calcification, and then secondly stopping these sources. Generally speaking, it is a person’s diet (food/drink) and lifestyle that causes calcificatio Remove existing calcification within your Pineal Gland Removing the build up of years of toxic build up in your pineal gland can be achieved with some dedication and commitment.There are a number of ways to decalcify your pineal gland, below is a list of them along with what you would need to do:Organic Blue Ice Skate Fish Oil:One of the most powerful natural substances you can take to decalcify your pineal gland. It contains a very powerful substance called “Activator X” discovered by Weston Price. See below for more information about “Activator X”.MSM:Very powerful for general detoxification. It is also good for your hair, skin, nails and building bones. Start with a comfortable dose and work your way up to around 7,000-10,000mg per day. Generally, MSM starts to work effectively at higher doses, however it is still beneficial to take it at lower doses.Raw Chocolate:Raw cacao is a great pineal gland detoxifier in high doses because of the high antioxidant content. It is also good as a pineal gland stimulant too, which can help to activate your third eye. See How to activate your pineal gland section for more information on pineal gland activators.Citric Acid:Raw lemon, juiced and consumed is very good at detoxifying your pineal gland. Citric acid also works, but raw lemon juice is recommended. It’s recommended that you take 3 tablespoons of citric acid or 7 organic lemons every day on an empty stomach for three weeks. You can also do this by mixing it with spring water as citric acid isn’t so good for your teeth.Garlic:Garlic is amazing for decalcification because it is able to dissolve calcium and acts as an antibiotic. Added benefits are it gives your immune system a kick start. Consume around half a bulb to two bulbs daily (or more if you like). To ensure your breath doesn’t scare anyone off, you can crush the garlic and soak in raw apple cider vinegar or fresh lemon juice to deodorise it. Make sure you put the used lemon juice or vinegar on a salad or re-use it for other foods later. Don’t let anything go to waste.Raw Apple Cider Vinegar:Very good for detoxification of your pineal gland, as it contains malic acid. It’s great to put on your food and tastes great. A recommended brand is Braggs apple cider vinegar, and make sure it’s raw. Generally speaking, vinegars should be sold in glass bottles, so if it’s not in one, don’t buy it as you’ll be consuming plastic too!Oregano oil and Neem extract:Acts as a natural antibiotic against the calcium shells that nanobacteria create around themselves in the pineal gland.Activator X (Vitamin K1/K2):Discovered by Weston Price, it is a super potent detoxifier, especially when mixed with Vitamin A and D3, and has many properties. It can reverse the process of arteriosclerosis, allowing the enzymatic balance to be restored. This then allows for the calcium to be removed from the arteries and other locations (i.e. pineal gland) and placed where it belongs, in the bone. It is also a potent catalyst for vitamin and mineral absorption.The vitamin occurs naturally in two forms: K1 (phylloquinone) is found in green leafy vegetables K2 (comprised of menaquinones) is created by intestinal microflora and also obtained from food sources such as organ meats, liver (goose/chicken are best), egg yolks, fermented dairy products like cheese or butter (from cows eating rapidly growing green grass), Japanese fermented soybean dish Natto (the richest K2 food source), sauerkraut, marine oils, fish eggs and shellfish.Boron:Boron is another detoxifier and pineal gland cleanser. It also works well as a fluoride remover. It is present in beets and best consumed by eating organic beets or trying beet powder mixed with spring water or other liquids/foods. You could try adding 1/4 tsp of sodium borate (Borax) to your green teas. An inexpensive source of boron can be purchased in most supermarkets as common borax. Borax should be taken in very small quantities in pure water, with as little as 1/32 to 1/4 of a teaspoon of borax to one liter of water. This mixture should be consumed in small quantities throughout the day has been found to be safe and effective. About 1/8 of a teaspoon with a pinch of sea salt has been found to be effective too. Another alternative to common borax is food grade sodium borate.Melatonin:It has not been proven conclusively, but many believe that melatonin helps remove fluoride by increasing decalcification of the pineal gland which helps breakup the existing calcification. In addition to melatonin supplementation, plenty of daytime physical activity and/or exercise, a healthy diet, not overeating and meditation/relaxation exercises all contribute to higher melatonin production from the pineal gland.Iodine:Iodine has been clinically proven to increase the removal of sodium fluoride from the body via the urine as calcium fluoride. Most diets are deficient in this vital mineral and it is recommended that people take seaweed foods and iodine supplements that combine iodine and potassium iodide. However, eliminating fluoride with iodine also depletes your supply of calcium. It is therefore recommended that you also take an effective calcium/magnesium supplement. To compliment the intake of iodine, it is recommended that lecithin is consumed too.Tamarind:The pulp, bark, and leaves from the tamarind tree can be used to make teas, extracts and tinctures that will help eliminate fluorides through the urine. Tamarind is widely used in Ayurvedic Medicine and has many positive health properties.Distilled Water:There is research to say that distilled water can help to decalcifying the pineal gland. For more information, please check out the following site: 24 Doctors with the courage to tell the truth about Distilled WaterThe site also takes about drinking urine. I know it sounds crazy, but our urine today is polluted due to our poor diets hence why it smells, etc. The thinking behind it is that clean urine during a raw diet is healthy and acts as a powerful cleansing agent. The link above contains a section about this, just search for ‘dear water based creatures’ within the webpage.A couple of months doing a number or all of the above will leave your pineal gland decalcified and detoxified in no time!